First Kiss
by Mynuet
Summary: Draco Malfoy's first kiss. Basic holiday fluff with mistletoe.


Draco Malfoy's first kiss had not been given to him willingly, but that was fitting. He had taken it, like the ruthless conqueror he had been raised to be.

It had happened in his second year at Hogwarts, on Christmas day. He'd left Crabbe and Goyle after Christmas tea, because he knew there no chance of getting them to move while there was still food being served in the Great Hall, but sitting there to watch them eat was boring, not to mention repulsive. Roaming the castle, alone and bored, he found a young girl, sitting in a dark corner and writing in a book.

"A Weasley, aren't you? Is that why you don't find a chair to sit in, because you're too used to wallowing in the dirt?" She looked up and for a second there was a flash of something in her eyes that was almost frightening. It was gone before he could really see it, though, and so he told himself firmly it didn't exist.

This impression was helped by her scrambling to her feet, clutching the book to her chest with white-knuckled hands. "M-Malfoy!"

"That's right," he drawled, trying to imitate the way his father sounded when he talked to inferiors. "Now would you care to explain what a Weasley is doing down here?"

"I... I just wanted to go somewhere quiet," she said, lifting a hand to her mouth and biting an already too-short nail. "I'll just... I'll go now."

Seeing his prey getting away and not quite ready to give up on teasing her, he blocked her from scurrying down the hall. "What's the matter, is Potter going to wither away if he doesn't get regularly scheduled doses of worship?"

"He's not like that!" she said, her face turning red as she put her hands on her hips, the book sticking out to one side. Her chin was thrust forward and her eyes were flashing, and he almost thought she could be pretty. She lifted a finger and shook it at him, practically trembling with outrage. "I told you that before! Why can't you just leave him alone?"

He grabbed her finger - well, her whole hand, really - and then he didn't know exactly what to do. She stopped shouting, but she didn't look scared again, not exactly. Her eyes were now big and round as she stared at him, as if she wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she knew she couldn't stop him. He smiled, again trying to imitate his father's mannerisms, but his eyes flickered around nervously as he tried to think of what he should say.

It was when his eyes caught the mistletoe just behind her that he decided what he would do. Ignoring her fascinated brown eyes, he pushed her backwards a step and then leaned forward. It was over quickly, because he didn't know what to do and he didn't want her to find out, so as soon as he'd smacked his lips over hers he stepped back and smoothed a hand over his hair. "Don't swoon, Weasley, we were under the mistletoe. It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything."

She nodded, raising a hand to her lips. Two fingers pressed against them while the others still held onto her book, a shabby black one with some letters stamped on the cover that he couldn't make out. The feel of the book seemed to snap her out of it and she just looked at him again with those big eyes she had and ran away.

Draco laughed, then decided to go looking for Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe he'd tell them what he did to the littlest Weasley after he showed them the newspaper article his father had sent. Then again, maybe he wouldn't. He didn't think he wanted them to try it, because he might do it again himself someday.

**Author's Note: **Been a while since I uploaded anything to ffn. Partly because of my apparent predilection for writing NC-17, which my mother will hopefully never find out about, but mostly because I started an archive for just Draco/Ginny stuff, and it's a lot easier to upload there - I don't have to spend half an hour fighting with the darn thing just to get some frickin' space between the text and author's note only to give up in disgust after crashing two browsers. Y'all should go check it out - our rules boil down to "it has to be D/G and have decent spelling and grammar". It's at Draco and Ginny . com, without the spaces of course, or there's a link in my author bio. Hope to see you there!


End file.
